Dream Come True
by endofall
Summary: [IMG]http:img.photobucket.comalbumsv251oddlittlebeingbanner.gif[IMG]COMPLETE Jennie Garland can't stand the thought of leaving America and moving to England to benefit some "Order". But, her gift is too valuable, she is forced to. Find out what secrets ha
1. Chapter 1

Dream Come True  
  
Author: endofall  
  
Chapter One: The Letter  
  
Jennie shoved robe after robe into her already overstuffed, black suitcase. 17 was a pretty young age to have to leave home and go out on your own. So, why Jennie? As if having the things she did, wasn't hard enough...  
  
She could still feel the stiff, yellowing parchment complete with a red wax seal in her hands.  
  
" Dear Miss Garland,   
  
It has come to my attention that you, by word of your headmistress, have powers that would greatly influence the war against the Dark Side. Please consider joining us at the Order Of The Phoenix. You would truly benefit our universal fight against evil. This, of course, is optional. We realize that you as a minor who has yet to complete her schooling, have the right to object our request. The wizarding school in London, where the headquarters is located, would gladly allow your continuation of schooling upon their premises. Please deeply consider traveling to England. We would immensely appreciate your aid.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Founder of the Order  
  
P.S.: Enclosed are:  
  
-One way airplane ticket to London (too far to Floo)  
  
-A Map of the area  
  
-A Passport complete with picture and personal information  
  
-List of arrival times to both London and Hogwarts"  
  
Naturally, Jennie's parents made her go. The thought of their freak of a daughter becoming anything other than just that, made the idea glamorous.   
  
But, just once, Jennie wished someone could see past her powers and care about her as a person. All anyone ever cared about was manipulating her into using her powers someway or another.   
  
Jennie was very affected by her powers though. Her dreams often woke her in the middle of the night, screaming. Or thinking tortured thoughts. Her primary power, her "gift" was in her dreams, day-dreams, even in the few hapless moments her mind drifted, her focus distracted, especially at the sight of someone who would meet their immediate doom. Whence her mind did manage to drift, Jennie saw the future. Days, Weeks, Minutes in advance. There was really no way for her to be able to determine, all she knew is that they would happen.  
  
As a result, she had developed a good sense of hearing and sight. All her senses alerted her even at the slightest noise. Jennie also had a fear so great of harm, that at the mention of anything that could be used as a weapon reduced her to hiding in the nearest spot available. Mainly because she had seen more horrendous things done with these than any other. And now, her insight would be used for another source of information.   
  
Jennie's emerald eyes surveyed her room one last time. Sighing, she picked up her suitcase and wand heading for the fireplace just down the hall. Of course, her parents weren't there. THEY had gone out somewhere and left a short note barely saying goodbye. Jennie grabbed a handful of the powder, tossed it in the flames, and as they turned a sickly shade of green, shouted clearly "Mac Arthur Air Port!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Come True  
  
Chapter Two: The Plane  
  
Airports are always a center of bustling activity, variety of people, and an is an extremely secure location. Jennie could scarcely think of anywhere safer. Just recently, in light of the recent events, they developed a systematic finger-printing upon entrance into the terminal. You couldn't even go a short trip without the procedure. But Jennie was in for a long ride anyway.   
  
Long Island, New York to London, England.   
  
So, after buying a Frappicino from the Starbucks in the airport lobby, she settled upon people watching while waiting for her plane. She was and always had been content to people watch, the variety of people was always so fascinating. And what were the chances that someone here would meet sudden doom? Turns out it was pretty likely.   
  
Her gaze fell upon a man who appeared to be in his early '20's. He seemed very anxious not to mention nervous as he paced back and forth swiftly. The picture of the man was blurred as Jennie was immersed in a vision.  
  
The same young man was sitting in a chair in the airplane. He was content to wait to land as he listened to his walkman. Jennie found herself ensconced in a Flight Attendant uniform (she always took the place of an eyewitness). The plane jerked violently, and Jennie was thrown into the lap of a napping, elderly man. The pilot's voice became audible and proclaimed in a scratchy drawl, "Ah . . . We're experiencing some technical difficulties. It seems there is a malfunction with our gas tank. A pipe was blocked off due to the shifting of the plane, it has become unstable. The gas will either leak out, or the gas will explode the pipe from pressure. Currently, we are flying at an altitude of 350 feet, over the Gulf of Mexico. We will try to land but . . . " another lurch paused the pilot's speech. "Ah . . . That is all."  
  
Pandemonium faded in her ears as she was lurched, yet again, into her own body. Jennie's eyes snapped open. She felt dizzy and foggy. The way her visions always left her. Right before her inhabited body, if you will, expired. That thought added nausea to Jennie's current list of ailments. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked so loudly that attention of many startled on-lookers was attracted. "The plane, THE PLANE! It's gonna crash!" She continued to yell as she leapt from her seat and looked madly around the room. Her eyes went past the disgruntled, and quite frankly, annoyed looks she was shot, and finally her eyes rested on the man that had caused her vision.  
  
Jennie raced over to the man, and he stopped pacing and looked more nervous, yet annoyed than previously. "Sir, please listen to me! You- You just have to! The plane- your plane is gonna crash! I saw- I mean, it . . . It's just gonna happen. But it's going down!" She begged of him. His eyes widened and he slowly stepped away from her. Then, Jennie was lucky to discover, that all the commotion she'd caused, had sent a security guard to see what the problem was. "Excuse me, miss. You'll have to come with me. We will have to take you in custody for what you just said. That was a threat, young lady." The security guard warned her firmly. "Calling flight number 202. Last call for flight 202." The woman collecting tickets informed over the loud speaker. Slowly, making like she was cooperating, Jennie stooped over to lift up her suitcase, shoved her wand in her pocket, and dashed off in the opposite direction. She pumped her legs incredibly fast, shoved her ticket at the woman and flew down the hallway and into the plane. "Kid! Hey! KID! Get back here! STOP!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Come True  
  
Chapter Three: Dumbledore  
  
Jennie rushed into the plane, gasping for breath. As she stared at the rapidly enlarging picture of the security guard in pursuing her, she whispered "Slophendia!". Her second power was now in use. It goes along with seeing the future, to be able to change it. Mind Control. By uttering that word, she was able to enter the mind of our friend, the security guard. "Go Back. You never saw a girl and/or chased after her. You need a break, go buy yourself a doughnut." Jennie willed softly switching her attention from the befuddled and happily ambling away security guard, and to the Flight Attendant. "Close the door. Nothing out of the ordinary happened today at all." Why not? The spell was already cast, and she could never be too careful.   
  
Jennie released the hold on her power as she sought out her seat, and slumped into it. Her eyes flickered closed. A little nap couldn't hurt. At least she wouldn't be anywhere near the Gulf of Mexico.  
  
Jennie was awoken by the Flight Attendant in once they'd landed, to board her connecting flight. It was already 6:00 p.m.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The transition went smoothly and she was now seated in the plane, reading the evening edition of the newspaper. A surprising article caught her eye, "Plane Crash Kills 250 People". Just like in her vision, this enticed her to read on, and gave her a feeling of nervousness.   
  
" 12:55 p.m, a South West airplane went down over the Gulf of Mexico. No one survived the fatal crash. The source of this crash was a leak in the gas tank, combined with the air pressure. It soon exploded, with no land in sight, they all awaited certain doom. Did someone know about this malfunction? Did someone plan it? Is this another terrorist attack on the American community? We interviewed a man who hurriedly attempted to sell his ticket back to the airlines, minutes before the take off. The cashier was suspicious of his urgency. His name was Lloyd Baringer.  
  
What caused you to feel the need to sell your ticket back?  
  
LB: Um...I didn't 'feel the need' to go on my trip any longer.  
  
Were you aware of the plane's malfunction?  
  
LB: No...Well, not right away.  
  
How did you find out?  
  
LB: A girl told me.  
  
And you listened?  
  
LB: Yes.  
  
Why?  
  
LB: Um..Well, I guess that she just seemed to know. An air about her warned me to listen to her. Just something about her, I guess.  
  
What was she like?  
  
LB: Well, she was kind of tall- maybe 5'7. She had long black hair, green eyes. She looked like she was maybe 16.  
  
Do you know who she is?  
  
LB: Nope.  
  
What could lead you to trust a kid?  
  
LB: I dunno. I already told you that. She was a w- I mean she, was eh . . . whipped. She looked tired. But other than that. Her attitude, and worry were all the convincing I needed. I'm afraid of planes to begin with.  
  
Both the Flight Attendant on the suspected flight of the girl did not recall her, and the Security Guard that Baringer said to have chased her did not recall her either.   
  
Our informant has also told the police about this potential suspect. They will be on the look out for her, and we will be doing a follow up story on this."  
  
Maybe he saw her wand? Jennie groaned. There was probably no way that she could return to the US for a while, or at least until it blew over.  
  
She smiled. She, Virgencina Garland had touched someone's life. The feeling of accomplishment overwhelmed her as she stared at the reflection of her rather plain, freckled face in the plane's window. She also got the feeling that her trip to London might not be so bad after all.   
  
When Jennie finally arrived in London, she was greeted by a tall man, with a long, silvery beard flowing gently down his robes. His half moon spectacles sat perched upon his long nose. Somehow, Jennie automatically recognized the great man, "Dumbledore", who'd she had heard stories of. A confident twinkle in his eye rivaled the overwhelmed look in her own.  
  
"Virgencina, I presume?" he asked as she approached, looking totally out of her element. She winced at her full name, "Yes...Um, Mr. Dumbledore?"   
  
He smiled knowingly, "Welcome, Miss Garland, To England!" He motioned grandly to all the various shops and people. "Um... You can call me Jennie. And, England is...wow...big," Jennie grinned looking out a nearby window. Chuckling, he guided her to the baggage claim. "So- How do we get to this, eh... "'Order"'?" Jennie as she located her bag and lifted it from the rotating conveyor belt. "We could always use Floo. But, if we fly, I presume you'd get more of a feel for England, aye?" he whispered a smile in his eyes. "We can fly. I love to fly." Jennie beamed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dream Come True  
  
Chapter Four: Welcome to the Order!  
  
"This, is The Order of the Pheonix!" Dumbledore announced opening the door to 12 Grimmauld Place after muttering quickly a memorized phrase that Jennie had been to anxious to catch. It was already around 10:00 p.m. She entered after Dumbledore, seeing quite a few people. "Everyone, This is Virgencina Garland!" Dumbledore announced. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a LOT more people than she could ever remember. They all began to ask her questions at the same time. "Everyone, please! Miss Garland just arrived! At least introduce yourselves!" A plump, red haired woman scolded.   
  
She gave Jennie a warm smile, "Hello, dear. I'm Molly Weasley."  
  
"This here, is Tonks." She motioned to a young woman with scarlet long hair.  
  
"Mad-Eye Moody." A very gnarly man eyed her suspiciously.   
  
"Remus Lupin." An older man with tattered and faded robes smiled weakly and shook her hand.   
  
"My husband Arthur Weasley, and all my children... Let's see, Fred and George are the twins there. Ronald, Virginia, and Bill." a bunch of smiling red-heads smiled back at her.   
  
"And this here, is Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger." Molly finished with a deep breath as the last two introduced stepped forward to shake her hand. "Wow..." Muttered Jennie. It's all she could think of that expressed how overwhelmed she really was.  
  
"If we'd all known you were coming, It would have been more orderly. But, Dumbledore has his ways..." Molly told her. "That's OK..." Jennie replied feebly, weakly blinking. "Now everyone- Let's leave Virgencina to her unpacking. I'm sure she's had a very long day traveling." Molly rounded everyone up, and all the teens were sent off. Now only, Dumbledore, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Arthur, Remus, Molly, and of course, Jennie remained. "I'll show you where you'll be staying, dear." Molly said softly as she picked up Jennie's suitcase and started up a flight of stairs.  
  
She led Jennie into a small room at the end of a narrow hallway. "Now, It will take a while to get used to this all. Especially all the members. Most of them are not here at the same time. Some of them, if you'll believe it, aren't here at the moment. There are a few more." She said with distaste as she placed the suitcase gently down. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Jennie smiled. "Oh it's nothing, Virgencina." She smiled back tiredly. "You can call me Jennie, if you'd like." Jennie informed her. "Alright then, Jennie, Why don't you unpack and get settled." Molly said closing the door.   
  
  
  
Jennie surveyed the room, a small twin bed with a blue and pink floral quilt rest upon it. In the left corner of the room, a small dresser, and on the right wall a portrait, covered in dust. The portrait portrayed a bald, obese man, with malice written in his wrinkled features. He scoffed and turned away from her. Rolling her eyes, she hoisted her suitcase onto the bed and began to unpack. About 10 minutes later, a knock came at her door, when she was near through. Jennie slowly placed a robe in the drawer and opened the door. The 2 boys recently identified as "the twins" Fred and George. "Um...Hello." She said softly. "Come...in?"  
  
"So . . . Virgencina, Where'd you come from?" One of them asked with a smile. "Um . . . You can call me Jennie, and I came from the States." Jennie replied. "Well . . . What's your business here, then?" the other twin asked. "Well . . . I guess It's because I have a couple of powers that the Order wants me to use for their benefit." Jennie sighed. "What powers?!?!" Asked the twins in unison.   
  
"Seeing the future, mind-control. Basically." Jennie said placidly. "Really?" The first one asked grinning as he rubbed his hands together. "I believe we could have some fun with this." the second added with a mischievous smile to match his brother's. "Oh no! I won't do it to any of your siblings! Or anyone else for that matter." Jennie protested. "Oh come on! It could be fun!" he pleaded. "Maybe later, Um...Fred?" Jennie guessed. "I hafta- Um...Finish unpacking."   
  
"Kicking us out then?" The one who appeared to be George asked. "Well, you can stay...I'll just be working." Jennie smiled. "Well, You don't look too happy to be here." Fred said casually. "I'm not really. I just don't like the fact that I have to leave my home, family, my friends, school, to move to a whole different country where I know no one and-"  
  
"Wait- You're still in school?" Fred blurted. "Yes...My 7th year." Jennie sighed, "Aren't you two?"   
  
"Nope- We're 18," George answered. "Oh..." Jennie replied with disappointment, "You wouldn't be in that school that I'll have to go to, then would you?" "No- But Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will be." George replied. "But- Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in 6th year and Gin's in 5th." Fred said with a look that implied that it made him feel bad to have to tell her that. "But you'll make friends fast," he added a little too assuringly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dream Come True  
  
Chapter Five: The Girl In Slytherin  
  
"Rise and Shine, Jennie!" Molly said cheerfully the next morning. Who, of course was asleep. "Unh...huh...uh!" Jennie grunted rolling over. "Jennie! You have to wake up! Dumbledore has a special surprise for you today, dear!" Molly insisted. "OK- OK...I'm up" she groaned sitting up, eyes still closed, and her hair mussed. "Alright now, shower and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon!" Molly said leaving. Jennie sat still for a few seconds and flopped back down into the bed. Molly had stood by the door waiting for the cue to leave or investigate, she decided the flop meant to investigate. She opened the door and bellowed, "Jennie! YOU HAVE TO STAY UP!" and left abruptly. Jennie was startled into sitting up again, this time her eyes open.  
  
Jennie dragged herself into the bathroom that Molly had indicated for her to use, brushed her teeth, and got into the shower.   
  
She selected a peach colored robe and "Wand Dried" her hair.  
  
"Glad to see you're up," Molly smiled as Jennie trudged into the kitchen. "Wha-What time is it?" Jennie asked, as she plopped into a chair. "Oh it's nearly 11:00! You sleepy head!" Molly remarked setting a plate of toast and a cup of orange juice in front of her. Jennie took a sip of the juice. "Today, you get to be sorted! Dumbledore brought the old thing here, so you wouldn't be attracting so much more attention at the school." Molly told her as Dumbledore walked in the room, holding the infamous Sorting Hat.   
  
"Hello!" The hat remarked. Jennie spit out her juice all over the table. "WHOA!" She squeaked. "Oh- my...I'm SO sorry!" Jennie exclaimed. "Not to worry!" Molly said, stopping Jennie from mopping it up with a wad of napkins, and using her own wand to dispose of the mess. "Good Morning, Jennie. Whenever you're ready." Dumbledore said looking more eager than herself. "Um- I guess I'm ready now." Jennie replied hesitantly. "Alright then, you can stay seated." Dumbledore neared her and plopped the hat gently on her head.   
  
"I do not solve a riddle  
  
I will not build a chair  
  
Even as you fiddle  
  
I'm atop your hair  
  
I place you in a house  
  
To my own discression  
  
Every noble and louse  
  
I make a lasting impression  
  
Sit ye true and proud  
  
Cunning, dare I quip?  
  
Friendly and loud  
  
Smart as a whip  
  
For I placed many before  
  
Correctly it seems  
  
I see to the core  
  
Wise I am deemed"  
  
The hat rhymed, much to Jennie's discomfort. A few seconds later, it bellowed "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Hey-Whoa-Wait a second!" She pulled the hat off of her head roughly, and looked it in it's would be eyes. "I know that the Dark Lord was in this "'Slytherin"'! Why am I there?!?!" Jennie insisted. Dumbledore looked bemused. "Cunning you are, and quick to both anger and to help yourself." the hat replied calmly. "Hey! I use my powers to help people! OK? I saved someone's life! I even have the article to prove it! I'm benefitting the Order AGAINST those deriving from this house! How am I to be part of it? What gives?" Jennie told it forcing her finger at it. "It is Dark Magic that you use." The hat replied simply, "Therefore, In Slytherin you stay. I stand by my decision."   
  
"You-LITTLE!" Jennie prepared to slam it on the floor.  
  
Dumbledore caught her hand. "I see you are not happy with the hat's decision." Dumbledore began, "But, whether you like him or not, we need him for years to come." A twinkle in his eye relaxed her. Some.  
  
"What I don't understand is, how that- that THING gets off judging my POWERS rather than my personality!" Jennie panted. "Possibly, you come from a family, who did not do the best of things?" Dumbledore asked. How could he know? Her eyes widened. "I'll be...in my room..." She muttered leaving the kitchen, angry with the hat, but confused at how Dumbledore knew her little secret. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Eavesdropping   
  
Jennie strode down the hallway of "The Headquarters" and to where Fred and George had promised to meet her. The doorway to the kitchen. All of the adult members of the Order, were inside discussing something, and Fred and George had promised Jennie a pair of Extendable Ears to listen in also. Maybe she could catch something about her. It had been 2 months since her arrival, she deserved to know something. At this point, she knew absolutely nothing, and they had treated her like one of the kids, cleaning up this and that, and such.   
  
"Jennie, C'mere!" Fred whispered frantically and motioned with his hand. His ear was in place and he was intently listening in, as was George. She looked both ways and quickly raced over to them. "Here. Put this in your ear." Fred told her firmly. "Mum had an Imperturbable Curse on the door last summer, but since we stopped using these, she took it off." George added. "Checked it myself" Fred smiled nodding toward a pile of Dungbombs. "Mum had quite a yell at us, though." George winked. Jennie quickly put the end of the flesh colored string in her ear and listened.  
  
"Well . . . We could always ask her to use mind-control on he-who-must-not-be-named, and like make him kill himself, couldn't we?" Tonks asked. "Nah . . . A man of such power like him, wouldn't leave his mind open. He's got mind blocks! He's probably sitting there WAITING for us to do that." Moody scoffed. "He certainly knows about her. That newspaper article I found in Virgencina's bag obviously contains enough information! A mysterious teen at the airport, with a way to make people believe her . . . He's not stupid! He'll be able to connect the dots!" Someone else chimed in with a rather placid voice. "That's Snape..." George added with distaste. "Well...Than what good is she of to us?" Moody growled. "The girl can see the future, Moody! That's pretty valuable to us, don't you think?"   
  
"Of course she can! But don't you think that he could find ways to trip us up? Do things that look like something but are something else! And there's no guarantee she'll pick up what HE'S doing!" Moody protested. "Well, there's that approach. But there's also the approach that she only sees the future in which someone is killed." Molly replied in a huff. "Now, Now. I believe that there is some way she can assist us. If she receives these eh...premonitions if someone is to expire, it would most likely be attached to him." Dumbledore said soothingly. "Has she seen anything yet?" Lupin inquired. "Not that any of us are aware of...but...we can't always be so sure." Dumbledore replied with skepticism.   
  
"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Molly asked sounding a bit hurt. "Well, honestly Molly. What reason does she have to? She has been ripped away from her life to help us. How do we know that she doesn't harbor resentment toward us? Or that she doesn't feel comfortable telling us? Or if she doesn't think they mean anything? She has never seen Voldemort. And none of us have sat down to talk to her about this sort of thing yet." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Well . . . Then, someone needs to talk to her." Arthur suggested  
  
  
  
A hush came over the room momentarily. "Molly." Dumbledore said gently. "You're really the only one she talks to..." Lupin muttered softly.   
  
"Well...What could I tell her?" Molly asked meekly. "Everything you know about Voldemort. She may know a very limited amount, if anything. This isn't her country. Tell her all about the Order, Voldemort. And what we intend for her to help us with. Although we don't have a plan, until she sees something. But don't tell her more than she needs to know. You recall what we discussed last night." Dumbledore explained. "Well...when do you want me to talk to her?" Molly asked. "Now." Dumbledore said.  
  
This, was their cue to get away. The twins Apparated into their room, and Jennie raced up the stairway, and into her room. Seconds later, Molly knocked on the door. "Come-Come in!" Jennie said frantically not trying to sound out of breath. She quickly yanked the Extendable Ear out and sat on it. "Hello, Jennie." Molly smiled weakly. "I need to talk to you about something, and why on earth are you so out of breath?" Molly looked frightened. "I was doing my...nightly exercise routine, some sit-ups . . . you know..." Jennie lied gracefully. "Oh. Well, It's time I told you about why you're here. And, with time in the summer running out, nearly a week until you, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny leave for Hogwarts." Molly sat next to Jennie on the bed. "OK, sure." Jennie smiled.  
  
"Well, Jennie. There's this awful man. By the name of...of...V-Voldem-mort...." Molly said with much difficulty. "His name is even difficult for us to say. But, he is a horrible, powerful wizard who killed Harry's mum and dad.   
  
And millions of others! Not to mention muggles. He had a reign of terror here, in London. But...his powers were in a way taken from him, the moment he tried to kill Harry. But that's not the point. He is out there, slowly getting stronger. And his Death Eaters are growing and have such extreme loyalty. And we, here at The Order of the Pheonix, are dedicated to stopping him. That's why we need you, Jennie. It's not a matter of a small dispute, a little criminal. This is about millions of people, wizards and muggles alike, being slaughtered if he comes back into power. This is no small matter. We need the upper hand, here. We have you. I know, that this all has taken you away from family, friends . . . school. But, Jennie, it's not just one person, you could save millions of lives." Molly placed her hand gently on Jennie's shoulder.  
  
"That's why if you see anything in your dreams, or visions, anything at all...you need to tell us right away what happened. The fate of England, and possibly the world may very well lay in your hands. The question is, will you take the opportunity, to help us, to help everyone?" Molly asked. "Um...of course, Mrs. Weasley. I'll let you know if I see anything at all." Jennie smiled. "That's a good girl." Molly hugged her. "Jennie, are you sure you haven't seen anything?" Molly asked standing up. "Nothing at all." Jennie replied with a grin. "Great. Now, sweetie, it's late. And tomorrow, I think we can manage a trip to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. Get some sleep." Molly said sweetly. "OK- Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley." Jennie said. "Goodnight, Jennie." Molly said closing the door.  
  
  
  
2 pops sounded in Jennie's room, announcing the arrival of the twins. "Well...Well...Well..."George said. "Not too much information on her part, aye?"   
  
"Not really. Were you two using the Extendable Ears?" Jennie smiled. "'Course we were! Didn't expect us to pass up a chance to hear this, did you?" Fred smiled mischievously. "I figured you two were there." Jennie noted. "Have you seen anything?" George asked. "Well, no." Jennie smirked. "You have, haven't you?" Fred asked seeing her refusal to make eye contact. "No, I haven't! I didn't see anything!" Jennie said forcefully. "OK, OK..." George said backing off. "No need to yell..." Fred added.   
  
"Well, If you'll excuse me. I need to change for bed." Jennie said. "We get it already!" George said. "2 Chocolate Frogs says she has..." he whispered as he DisApparated. "If you have...you can tell me. I won't tell the gambler over there or anyone for that matter." Fred told her. "OK- sit down. I need to tell SOMEONE or I'll die." Jennie sighed. "I don't think you'll die...but all right..." Fred mumbled as he sat down.   
  
"OK...it starts that I'm sitting in this...this sort of scary room. It's boarded up, and cold. It also seems to lead to a tree..." Jennie began.  
  
"The Shrieking Shack. Do go on." Fred said eagerly. "Well, I'm sort of taking the place of this short little man missing a finger..." Jennie continued. "WORMTAIL!" Fred yelled triumphantly. Jennie looked at him with disdain. "Sorry- Eh...Please go on." Fred smiled. "Well, so I'm watching this really scary, tall man. He has like these red eyes. And...Well, Harry's there. He's sitting there, all tied up. And, the man has a wand. But, Harry's wand is the one he has. Em...This Wormtail, I, am handed the wand..."   
  
"DO IT!" Voldemort bellowed. "But, milord. Don't you think that we could do something else with the boy? Possibly, make an e-example of him? Do you think that you should kill him in seclusion. Where no one can see your triumph?" Wormtail stuttered. "NO! I'VE WAITED TOO LONG! AND I WOULD DO IT MYSELF IF I HAD THE STRENGTH! BUT YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DEFIANCE, WORMTAIL!" Voldemort yelled. "Lucius . . . Come here. Please. You, may kill Wormtail, the miserable scum. AND THEN! THE BOY!" He bellowed. A tall, thin man, with long blonde hair snatched Wormtail's wand, and as he quivered...a green light was issued from the end.  
  
"And . . . And . . . " Jennie was sobbing. Fred quickly stood up and embraced her awkwardly, she buried her face in his shoulder. "There, There. It was only a dream. Don't cry." Fred coaxed her. Her head lifted slowly. Fred clumsily wiped her eyes. "It's OK, Jennie. Only a dream . . . " He murmured. "But Fred . . . It's NOT only a dream! It's going to happen! And the little man will die! And so will Harry!" Jennie sobbed. "No, No! Wormtail got Harry's mum and dad killed to start! So, he deserves what comes to him! But . . . You don't know about Harry!" Fred sighed. "No one ever deserves to die, Fred. No one. But it was all so real...AND IT WILL BE! But...He...this Voldemort...is so heartless and cruel!" Jennie sniffled.   
  
"You're right. And that's why you HAVE to tell them! Or Harry might not live through this all!" Fred advised softly. "I-I know! But I can't-I can't go through the story again! It's too painful . . . " Jennie said glancing at Fred's hands still wrapped around her waist. He followed her gaze and blushed as he pulled his arms back quickly. "I'll tell them for you. Tomorrow, after Diagon Alley." Fred half smiled. Jennie returned the gesture. "Thanks, Fred." She said softly. "Anytime. Now, before our friend the invader of privacy gets any ideas . . . I should go." Fred motioned toward the door. "OK . . . Well, see you then." Jennie replied. "See you." Fred nodded and DisApparated. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dream Come True  
  
by: endofall  
  
Chapter 7: Diagon Alley  
  
Jennie was sitting on her bed, already dressed in her favorite red robes, ready to go to Diagon Alley. A knock came at the door. "Come in." She said tiredly. Harry opened the door slowly, and came in quite bashfully. (The 2 had talked scarcely during her time there, as she spent most of her time with Fred and George.) "Are you . . . ? Are you ready to go?" Harry asked. "Yes, I just have to get my purse." Jennie smiled getting up and going over to the dresser and pulling open a drawer. "All set." She said as she retrieved it. "We're going by Floo. You've used Floo before, haven't you?" Harry said making light conversation down the hallway and the stairs. "Mmm..." She replied with a nod.   
  
"Hello, Jennie." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "How about you go first then."   
  
"All right." Jennie smiled, heading over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. "It's Diagon Alley, dear." Molly told her. "Diagon Alley!" Jennie said loudly as she threw down the powder. She suddenly found herself amidst a crowded street. As she began to gather her bearings, Ginny appeared. "What do...What is..." Jennie said excitedly glancing around. She was used to shopping malls. She wasn't used to the multitude of witches and wizards all in an outside, shopping town.   
  
Soon, Molly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all surrounding her also. "Where shall we start?" Molly smiled at Jennie's interest of the place. "Jennie, what sort of money do you have?" Ginny asked. "Pounds. Isn't that what you have?" Jennie replied a little confused. "You only converted to muggle English currency then. All right, let's go to Gringotts." Molly replied knowingly. With that, they set off to a large, wizarding bank manned by goblins.   
  
Once Jennie had gotten the correct wizarding currency, they were able to shop. Jennie took her 7th year school supply list from her bag. "I s'pose the book store for me..." Jennie announced, reading over the list.  
  
Defensive Spells and Counter Curses Grade 7: Wilda B. Warning   
  
Amateur Potions for the 7th year: Connie Drinn  
  
Star Gazing and Tea Leaves: Cecil C. Showings  
  
Historical Wonders: Wanda Wilkins  
  
Transfigure This, Transfigure That: Lady Newt  
  
Charming Charms: Linda Luckland  
  
Molly gently took the paper from Jennie's hands. "Well! I guess it is the book store then!" Molly confirmed. They headed toward the bookstore, and once inside, went their separate ways. Molly and Ginny went looking for Ginny's books, Ron, Harry, and Hermione for theirs, and Jennie on her own.   
  
Jennie confusedly walked up and down aisles looking for her books. It was very busy and crowded, Jennie guessed that they were all last minute shoppers. A tall Asian girl with long, straight black hair was also looking for a book. Jennie located it first and picked up "Charming Charms". "Um...Hi?" The Asian girl said to Jennie unsurely tucking one of her many blood-red streaks of hair behind her ear. "Hi." Jennie smiled. "Do they have any more of those?" The girl asked. "Yeah. Here." Jennie said reaching for the second and last copy. "Thanks." She gratefully took the book, "Say, where do you go to school?"   
  
"Um...Well, I'm sort of transferring to a place called Hogwarts." Jennie scratched the back of her neck. "No kidding? I go there. You must be 7th year, to get that book. I'm Sara Camui." Sara said outstretching her arm. Jennie shook her hand briskly. "I'm Virgencina Garland. But, you can call me Jennie." Jennie smiled. "Nice to meet ya!" Sara said joyfully, "Eh...What house? Or don't you know?"   
  
"Um...Yeah. Slytherin." Jennie said unsurely. "Cool. Same here. Look, maybe I'll show ya around once school starts up and all." Sara offered. "Oh really? Thanks. That would be great." Jennie replied looking at the end of the aisle to see Molly and the clan. "Jennie, dear! Are you ready to pay?" Molly asked. Sara's eyes narrowed at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Yeah. Um, Be right there." Jennie said to them. "So, see you at school?" Jennie asked Sara. "Um . . . Yes. It would appear so." Sara said eying the retreating people cautiously. "I gotta go anyway. See ya around, eh . . . Jennie." Sara said roughly weaving her way through Molly and the teens, her lip curling and eyes narrowed. Molly didn't notice, but all 4 of them were also returning the look of hatred. Jennie, confused walked over to the check out. "These people are so strange . . . " She muttered as she took her place in the long line.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah...I guess we should part ways. Jennie still needs to get the basics. Let's go to the Joke Shop first." Molly smiled hiding a secret. Jennie shrugged and followed along. They finally arrived, and Jennie peered curiously at the shop sign. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes". Peculiar. There couldn't possibly be another 'Weasley' family. "You OWN this shop???" Jennie asked Molly in slow settling in shock. "Not exactly..." Molly replied with a smirk. They entered inside. A shop girl stood behind the desk. "G'Day Mrs. Weasley. Guys..." the girl said pausing when she saw Jennie. "Lydia, would you be a dear and fetch the twins, please?" Molly said stealing a glance at Jennie, who was struggling not to let her shock get the best of her. "Sure thing." Lydia replied walking into the back room.  
  
In a brief moment, Fred, George, and Lydia returned. "Jennie. Welcome to our humble little shop! What do you think?" Fred asked with a broad smile, and a glance at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me that you guys had a shop?" Jennie asked. "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would we?" George nodded at his brother. "People, People. How many times have I told you? Buy something, or get out!" Fred chuckled. "Well...We did need one of you to show Jennie around, help her find what she needs for school." Molly said with a satisfying smile.   
  
"I dunno. We have lots of work here. Plenty to re-order." George sighed. "Nothing that only one of us can't do! I'll take you Jen. George, you can stay and be the boring one." Fred smiled, "I could use a break. I work so hard anyways..." He yanked off his shop apron, and walked around the counter. "See ya, Georgie boy!" Fred said with a wide grin as he and Jennie left. George had rolled his eyes and shook his head and continued talking to his mother, siblings, Harry and Hermione.   
  
and you won't be owling Danny anymore." Molly said casually smiling, and taking the owl and stuffing him in his cage and twirled on her foot leaving. " I HATE YOU ALL! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY DREAMS!" Jennie screamed loudly losing all her composure, she flopped on her bed energy-less. No emotion struck her face. She lay down slowly because the only thing to do was...dream. 


	8. Chapter 8

ream Come True  
  
by: endofall  
  
Chapter Eight: Rendevous  
  
"I-I love you." she murmured sweeping his lips gently into a kiss. "I-love you too." his voice a soft whisper. It sent a shiver up her spine. He kissed her again, her arms wrapped around his neck, scooping into his soft, red hair. A shocking boom of thunder and thin streak of lightning illuminated the room. They were startled out of their intimacy. Only now did the serene night sky decide to hide the crescent moon with a raging storm. "You should probably leave..." She said with a nervous look at her watch. "It's 1:30 AM...your mum..." she breathed to no avail. He cut her off by kissing her once more. For the last time. "You're right." He sighed. She could hardly keep her body's magnetism from lunging at him; kissing him again. The taste of his lips fresh on her own.   
  
The window shattered. She screamed and clutched him. He embraced her tightly, knuckles whitening as were their moon-lit faces. "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! NO LONGER WILL YOU FOIL HIS PLANS! LITTLE INFORMANTS!" An unidentifiable shadowed figure cloaked tightly said forcefully, yet not loud enough to alert anyone. "Who do you think you are?!?!" he said as he clutched her with one hand and fumbled through his pockets for his wand. The figure cackled and boredly shouted "AVADA KADAVRA!"   
  
"FRED!" she squealed and began to scream.   
  
Jennie woke up abruptly to Fred's voice. "Um...JEN! Jennie! Wake up!"   
  
"What? Fred?" Jennie panted heavily and sat bolt upright. She leapt into his arms. He unsurely patted her back and his nose sought the sweet, faint scent of Hibiscus that always lingered gently on her hair. "Jennie...You were dreaming...And you screamed my name so..."  
  
"It was . . . that one . . . dream- vision I told you about. That time. Again and I...just um. Well, you well know . . . " Jennie panted, squirming from his assuring embrace. "You're OK, then?" Fred asked with disbelief in his voice. "Why wouldn't I be? What time is it?" Jennie asked. "About 11:25" he glanced at his watch. "Did you...want to tell the others?"  
  
Jennie shook her head abruptly. "Don't, please? I don't think it was a REAL vision. I would...never have had it twice. I guess I'm just uptight and it's my imagination." Jennie said much to her own disapproval. "What are you saying? Jennie! What if it is real? Harry will..." Fred, a wild look in his eyes exclaimed. Jennie quickly rose her finger to his lips. "It wasn't, Fred. It wasn't. Take my word for it." Jennie assured him. "OK- but if you change your mind...I still think you should tell them as a precaution. But it's not my decision." Fred stood. "I'll see you later." He left the room.   
  
Jennie flopped back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Jennie- how could you tell such a lie?" Jennie wrestled with her subconscious. "Because if you tell, you and Fred will die. In the dream it said that you two were informants. You can't let him die. You care about him too much."   
  
"But- even if I fall in love with him...my dream could come true."  
  
"So- Don't. Very simple."  
  
Grunting, Jennie slid off the bed and pulled off her nightgown and dressed herself. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs to the fireplace. "Going to Diagon Alley!" She yelled as she threw some Floo into the fireplace, stepped in after it and said clearly "Diagon Alley". Sighing, she strode down the street to the only sort of place that would be able to take her mind off things.  
  
Flourish and Blotts. Immediately, she walked briskly to the Fiction books and selected one, sitting in a chair in the back of the store. "Jennie! Hey!" a faraway and familiar voice rang in her ears. Jennie looked up to see a group of people. One of these people was Sara Camui. "Hey Sara...and...People..." Jennie said uncomfortably. "These are my friends." Sara said motioning to each person and announcing them.   
  
"Carmen Morales." A hispanic girl with straight dark brown hair and bronze highlights waved.  
  
"Aneliese Navarro." A girl with shoulder length auburn hair and blue eye smiled.  
  
"Danny Masterson." A "cute" in Jennie's perspective boy smiled, he had brown curly hair and a faint goatee that led into a mustache. (AN: Trust me...very cute. Look him up. ^_~"  
  
"And Dave Klass." a tall blonde, jock like boy was the last remaining.   
  
"Guys- this is Jennie. The girl who transferred to Slytherin. You know?" Sara said smiling. After handshakes and "Hello"s, Jennie saw through the shop window, Fred approaching. Most likely to talk about the dream. "Oh...SHOOT!" Jennie said jumping up and hiding behind the nearest book case. "Wait here. I'll be back when Fred's gone." She motioned toward the door in a whisper. "Hey! Is he like hassling you? I'll tell him off for you! He won't come near you again." Carmen offered. "NO! That's OK. Thanks." The bell of the door sounded, and Jennie weaved through the aisles, and ducked out of sight, slowly making her way to the front of the store, where he was moving away from. He was headed toward her new 'friends'. She quickly ducked behind a man who was leaving and ran and hid on the left side of the building, where Fred would be opposite while leaving. She pressed herself against the wall.  
  
Soon, she poked her head around to see Fred leaving. Jennie waited a while until Fred was well down the crowded street until she re-entered. "Sorry." Jennie smiled weakly. "Ugh. Such a Gryffindor!" Aneliese scoffed, "' Excuse me, please. Did you happen to see my friend Jennie Garland? I could have sworn she was here!"'.   
  
"Tell me about it. Sickening." Dave grunted looking repulsed. Jennie had to restrain herself from socking them all one. "Yeah. Well, he's one of those who don't give up. So sick of it." Jennie lied. "Um...Jennie. Do you want to take a walk?" Danny asked. "Sure." Jennie said. "Guys, do you mind?" "Sure, go! Take him off our hands for once." Carmen said pushing Danny toward Jennie. "Have fun." Sara smiled innocently. "Watch for him. That womanizer." Dave said with a shrug. "But hey...If she wants him. She can have him. We sure don't need him." Aneliese said. "OK-Thank you. Let's go, Jennie." Danny mocked laughter. They walked along the street corner. "So- Where are you from?" Danny asked. "New York. The States." Jennie said subtly leading him to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, past the shop window. To her luck, George was behind the counter. She recalled that Lydia would be out sick. He'd be sure to let Fred know. He'd been suspicious of them lately. Jennie made sure to giggle and look very cheerful as they walked past. She even gave a gleeful wave to George.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So...Um. I know we just met. But, Maybe I could take you out sometime?" Danny asked hopeful. "Oh, that would be great. Owl me, I'll get back to you." Jennie smiled. "But, right now, I've got to go back home. I've been out for a while." Jennie said looking at her watch. They were sitting in a restaurant, talking for an hour now. "OK- Want me to walk you to the fireplace to Floo back?" Danny asked. "Of course." Jennie smiled and they set off for the fireplace. The forced smile on Jennie's face weakened. How could she do this?   
  
  
  
Dream Come True  
  
by: endofall 


	9. Chapter 9

Dream Come True  
  
by: endofall  
  
Chapter Nine: Live and Loathe, or Lethal Love  
  
Jennie grunted as she heaved her trunk on the bed. She began to load it with robes, and her necessary books and supplies. She had never really been a last minute packer. Finally, she snapped the buckles on her neatly organized trunk just as a knock sounded at the door. "Yeah?" She yelled, a bit strained as she placed her trunk back on the floor with a loud 'thud'.  
  
Fred opened the door slowly. Jennie twirled around at the door's creaking. "Hey Fred." She said casually plopping on her bed. "Hi. I wanted to ask you something . . . " Fred replied awkwardly. Jennie looked concerned and patted the spot on the bed next to her. He sat down slowly.   
  
"Um...George saw you with a guy he didn't recognize. Who- um...was it?" Fred stumbled, face a cold stone of no emotion. "A friend." Jennie said puzzled. "Where'd you meet him and what were you doing?" Fred asked trying to keep his anxiety under control. "He's a friend of Sara's. And what business of yours is it what I was 'doing' with him? It's not like illegal to be friends with a guy. Or maybe it is in this country! Not like I would know. I thought you were my friend." Jennie said evenly searching his face finding a look of displeasure and anger. "I'm just trying to look out for you! Those Slytherins have a bad reputation!" Fred defended.   
  
"Well you know what, Fred? I'm one of them! So get used to it!" Jennie shot back. Fred sighed, "You're not like them, Jennie." He pushed her hair off her shoulder gently brushing her cheek. "I just worry about you." Fred said lightly. "I met them at Flourish and Blotts. They're very nice, Fred. You don't need to look out for me. I'm old enough to handle myself!" Jennie said coldly. "I just care about you and all because-" Fred began, cut off by Jennie. "I'm not smart enough to take care of myself! Or my dreams make me un-able to cope?" Jennie said viciously. "That's not what I was going to say and you very well know it." Fred said evenly.  
  
"It's because-" Jennie cut him off again. "I have a feeling I know where this conversation will lead to. And you can't go there. I have a boyfriend." Jennie shivered inside. "Oh and who is that?!?" Fred asked. "Danny...you said George saw us together..." Jennie shrugged. "I thought you were just 'being friends with a guy'!" Fred jumped. "Well I am. But he's also my boyfriend. Now - I need to finish my packing. So...I'll see you later." Jennie said. "OK! Fine." Fred grunted walking toward the door. He spotted a piece of parchment on her dresser.   
  
Fred tore across the room. "NO!" Jennie jumped off the bed as he began to read. She snatched it from him and crumpled it up. "It's nothing!" She cried helplessly as he grabbed it back and held it high over his head so she couldn't reach and continued to read. "Please, Fred! Don't do this to me!" She began to sob. He ignored her and read:  
  
" Dear Danny,   
  
I had a great time on our date last night. We should go out more often. About what you asked me last night, yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend! I can't wait until school starts! We can be together all the time!  
  
All my love,  
  
Jen"  
  
Jen was circled in a heart.   
  
"PS.- Meet me at 'our place' tonight at 8. I need to see you!"  
  
"A whole hell of a lot of nothing! 'Our place', 'date', 'girlfriend'. So much nothing my head is spinning!" Fred growled angrily. Jennie fell back on her bed, held her head in her hands and cried softly. Fred sighed, "OK! I didn't mean that! Don't cry... We can work this out!"   
  
"What's there to work out, Fred? We have no relationship! It's not like I cheated on you! Just go!" Jennie cried, not looking at him. "But-" Fred began. "GO!" She yelled slinging a frilly pink pillow at him. "Fine..." HE muttered fuming as he left.   
  
She peeked out through her fingers. He was gone . She sniffed loudly and wiped her tears. She stretched and lazily picked up the crumpled letter and sat down with a quill and notebook to start a new letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jennie, love?" Molly called unsurely knocking on Jennie's door. "Come on in, Mrs. Weasley. I'm just finishing up my make-up." Jennie called back and Molly pushed open the door. "Well, Jennie. I'm sorry, dear. I really am." Molly said sitting down on the bed. "What for?" Jennie asked putting her mascara down and sitting down next to Molly. "What's up?"  
  
"Well dear. It's not that we all don't trust you. Because we do! I want you to remember, we trust you. I assure you. But- Just to make sure that um...you weren't withholding any dreams fro m us...we monitored your conversation with Fred. IT seemed you were getting close so-" Molly said softly and ashamed. "WAS HE PART OF THIS! I'LL KILL HIM!" Jennie yelled. "No, no of course not. He doesn't know a thing."   
  
Jennie stood up abruptly.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE 'MONITORING' MY CONVERSATIONS?!?! YOU PEOPLE TREAT ME LIKE AN OBJECT! I BET THEY SENT YOU IN HERE BECAUSE I'M 'CLOSEST' TO YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?? I THOUGHT I HAD PRIVACY HERE! I FEEL LIKE A FLIPPING LAB RAT! BEING OBSERVED AND WATCHED!" She screamed angrily. "NO DOUBT EVERYONE HEARD THIS? ALL THE ORDER MEMBERS! LISTENING TO THIS CHAT AS WELL!" She mimicked the word 'Order'.   
  
"Please! VIRGENCINA! Sit down!!!" Molly yelled. Jennies' eyes widened and she sat slowly. Mrs. Weasley never yelled. "Now," Molly continued her lips pursed and eyes piercing. "I didn't want to do this to you. I knew it was wrong when they proposed this today. And well- It's just going to have to be done until you tell us in detail about your new vision from last night. The one you wouldn't tell Fred about. We heard about Harry and we're in the process of finding a secure place to relocate him to." Jennie said forcefully, "WHAT has to be done?!?!?"   
  
"You have not come to us with possibly the most vital information yet!" Molly sighed. Jennie yelled, "IT DOESN'T CONCERN ANYONE! STOP TRYING TO PISS ME OFF! Now tell me, God damn it! WHAT HAS TO BE DONE???"   
  
"You, are not to leave the house-I s'pose you'd call it- for the entirety of the month until you leave for Hogwarts. Unless you tell us what we need to know! Your conversations will continue to be monitored at Hogwarts. And you will not attend: Quidditch Games, Balls, Hogsmeade, or any other gatherings with multitudes of people." Molly said distastefully, now annoyed at being yelled at.   
  
"YOU DON'T OWN ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! ALL BECAUSE I WON'T TELL YOU ONE DAMN DREAM THAT I HAD!" Jennie thought. How could she possibly share her intimate dream about Mrs. Weasley's son?!?! While others listened in. "Well..." Mrs. Weasley's voice was barely above a perceivable whisper. "If you tell us the dream . . . I may be able to get you two of those privileges back. To tell you the truth, you still weren't going to be able to have any of those." Jennie was fuming, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M LEAVING!" Jennie said swinging open the door and racing down the stairs to the fireplace.   
  
No Floo powder sat in it's usual bowl. Mrs. Weasley Apparated behind her.  
  
"The door's locked. An virtually irreversible charm used on high security vaults at Gringotts." Jennie roared loudly in anger. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all raced out of their rooms to see what was going on. She screamed and threw down her wand, stomping up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Hello." Jennie growled, glaring at Mrs. Weasley as she forced her to talk yo her mother on the phone. "Virgencina Genevieve Francesca Garland! How dare you disobey and make their lives harder?" Her mother screeched in broken English. "They took you in and you bring shame upon our whole family! You will stay in England and be polite!"   
  
"OR WHAT ELSE, MAMA!? I'll be 18 soon! You can't do anything to make me stay even a minute after my birthday! And I promise you! I won't be here then!" Jennie hung up, with a short mocking laugh at Moll, and she headed straight up to her room.   
  
"Dear Danny,   
  
I can't make it tonight, love. These- host parents have such weird rules! They grounded me so I can't leave the house! Some nerve.  
  
I miss you!  
  
Jen"  
  
As soon as her little black owl returned, Molly came promptly in. "Oh- and you won't be owling Danny anymore." Molly said casually smiling, and taking the owl and stuffing him in his cage and twirled on her foot leaving. " I HATE YOU ALL! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY DREAMS!" Jennie screamed loudly losing all her composure, she flopped on her bed energy-less. No emotion struck her face. She lay down slowly because the only thing to do was...dream. 


	10. NOT A CHAPTER! THIS IS AN AN!

OK- This is not a chapter. It is an A/N. To respond to a review that I received from Snarky Dragonwolf. First off, I'd like to thank you for taking time to review and put so much thought into what you wrote supplied with reasoning.   
  
Your first point: My story would have nothing if she didn't have her visions. There are characters in Harry Potter (Tonks) who have a power that is unusual to come by, and so I believe that I shall leave her to her powers.  
  
Your second point: I don't see where in the book it says that they can't take American transfers, if at all I don't believe that they take transfers at all.   
  
But, her going to Hogwarts will play a big role in this fic as it progresses and so I shall keep her a transfer. The wizarding world is on the brink of a devestating war. I believe that if they catch wind of someone who may very well  
  
be their ticket to saving millions of lives I'm sure that they'd take it.  
  
Your third point: My story being a Mary Sue. I agree, and thanks to your suggestion I will be going back and perfecting the first paragraph of my story about her looks. And quite typically, I do not give such big summaries of looks. I do most likely tend  
  
to put it in the way you suggested. To me, the most difficult part of writing a story is creating a begining to it, that is interesting but doesn't rocket off into a whole new genre of fic.  
  
But, I will keep this comment in mind.  
  
Your fourth point: This girl is an Italian-American. Her name is Italian and her mother speaks "broken English". There are quite a lot of stories with un-imaginative names. My character is unique, and I want to give people a taste of another culture.  
  
The name is long and hard to pronounce, therefore she is called simply Jennie. Which is not a difficult name at all. But is very common.  
  
And the thought about Mrs. Weasley- She was not the person setting up all of these things, and despite whether or not she protested profusely, do you honestly think that a large group of wizards who are frusterated and anxious to do something about the recent events will be thinking  
  
in their right minds and/or take heed of one witch who is uncooperative? She is only the bearer of bad news and she's getting frusterated at Jennie's hostility! A person can only bend so much.   
  
And take note- she did offer to attempt to return her as many privelages as she could. THEIR conversation is being monitered so of course she's nervous and doesn't wish to upset them any more than necessary.   
  
I also would like to add: It's easy to sit on the sidelines and critisise my story. But it's not so easy to go and write a fic with lots of factors in making it plausible.  
  
Thank You, Snarky Dragonwolf for your review and thank you to all the readers bearing my rant.   
  
Please continue to read the story; There are reasons for many of the things that seem...off. 


	11. Chapter 10

Dream Come True  
  
By: endofall  
  
Chapter Ten: Belonging to Evil  
  
Jennie had stayed in her room all day. She was sick of The Order and how they treated her. Life there was nothing . They treated her like an object, a broken object. But then again, that's how she was always treated. Why had she expected this to differ? A few times Molly had come to her door. Jennie refused to talk to her. She wondered how much longer she could lay in her pajamas. All day? How could she possibly deal with such boredom? She muttered to herself something about making up a dream. Soon…she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Jennie…" The voice soothed. "Don't you WANT revenge? Revenge on the order? They invaded your privacy. In fact, they gave you no privacy. They treated you like some- some newspaper!"   
  
"Well, yeah. But I don't want to actually kill anyone! Can't I help some other way? Do something to hurt them without killing them?" Jennie shuffled nervously as she stared at her bare feet. "NO! What do you think you could possibly do?" The voice thundered.  
  
"I don't know." Jennie muttered, "You're the mastermind here."   
  
"I told you my idea. But you didn't like that! I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to doing things you won't like. While in my service. And I'm afraid- We'll begin with this." He tried to be gentle with the new servant. After all, she was crucial. His voice emitted calmness but ready to ensure that his plan was followed out just so.  
  
"What exactly do I do? And who specifically am I harming?" Jennie let out a deep sigh of cooperation. "That's a good girl. I knew you would see it my way. Lucky for you, it's a simple plan. You're a beginner. All you need to do is get rid of Dumbledore. That's all! Nothing more!" He chuckled generously. "But…how?" Jennie began. "Uh uh uh. No, No. I'm not even going to make you harm anyone! Silly girl. That takes time. And after all we don't need your trust diminished in their eyes! You're the key. No…you can't even be suspected. Are you a good actress?" A pause of silence followed. "If you will me to be." Jennie said soothingly, "Not a problem."   
  
"Then listen closely, my dear girl. This will be a crucial plot. But for a girl with your talent, I believe this will be quite simple. Take note of what I say and take care not to mess it up."  
  
Jennie sat bolt upright in her bed. "Whoa" she panted as she wiped beads of sweat from her hot forehead. Her hand suddenly flew to a lingering pain in her upper arm. Slowly, the burning sensation began to ebb. She lifted her sleeve and saw a dark inky blob disappear. She shrugged. Jennie wasn't all that thrilled with The Order. But to lead Dumbledore into his death plot? The confident twinkle in his eye. He had been willing to care for Jennie. And WHO was that voice? Honestly. She had no one to tell since Fred and herself had their falling out. The dream would come true. It was just a question of when and where. As usual.  
  
Jennie turned on the shower. The pulsating beads of water massaged her back and shoulders relieving her tension and fear. From the dream. The last of the adrenaline lifted from her in a fog to join the steam. Once she was clean, she dressed and made it clear to herself that she needed to do something about all of this.   
  
She found herself traveling down the hallway in search of Fred before it even registered in her mind. A small knock. Jennie found herself running down the hallway in retreat. Fred saw her and shook his head with a look of disgust. He slammed the doors so hard that the photographs shook on the walls. Approach. Run. Approach. Run. Approach.  
  
This time, she was going to talk to him. If only briefly. Straightening herself, she smoothed her T-Shirt and hair and knocked. "Yes?" George asked unsurely looking at her. She slumped. "Where's Fred?" Jennie asked. "God forbid you visit ME once in a while." She gave him a purposeful look and he sighed and finally said, "Diagon Alley. We do own a shop. Remember? You were there once."  
  
"When did he leave?" Jennie sighed. "Just now. He Apparated. I was just about to leave also. Until I was rudely interrupted. But if you MUST speak with him, I shall let him know you came. As your humble servant." He gave a deep bow. Her eyes widened. "NO!" She yelled at him. He came up quickly, "Alright then. I won't tell him…"   
  
"You've done enough already." She muttered, "I was never here. OK? I never talked to you today. Which, you would have deserved."   
  
"What-ever" he said in a high pitched voice and Apparated to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He would defiantly tell him.   
  
Danny's brown barn owl swooped through The Order's kitchen. Molly had scarcely noticed it until it began to hoot irritably. "Yes. Yes. Alright." She soothed taking the parchment scroll off of his leg and handing him a cracker. "Addressed to Jennie. That's strange. Does she know anyone here? I haven't seen her leave the house except for school supplies." Molly grumbled to herself making her way up the stairs. "Jennie!" she knocked briskly. "Open up!" She commanded. No answer. "Maybe she isn't here." Molly said aloud sliding the parchment under the door.  
  
Jennie saw Danny's distinct script and raced over to open it. Why did Molly act like she was allowed to have owls and leave the house at her will? Her face scrunched and she began to read the letter.  
  
"Dear Jennie,   
  
Where have you been? Are you OK? I haven't seen or heard from you! I've owled you countless times and got all of the letters back unopened. What's the deal? I'm trying this one last time to owl you. So- If you get this let me know. If you want to end it, you could just have told me.  
  
- Danny"  
  
The Order had been intercepting her letters! But, why then, did Molly decide to give her this letter? It had to be…because she didn't know. Jennie thought, and without a second glance, she ran down to the kitchen to sort this out. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Leaving  
  
A/N: This is an extremely short chapter. And I will be posting the next one today too...   
  
Jennie stopped short at the foot of the stairs. Molly was in the kitchen, she could tell by the clatter of pots and pans she heard, but the door was shut. Jennie pulled the Extendable Ear that she'd swiped from Fred out of her pocket. She put it in place. "No. Everything is fine." Molly whispered, glancing at the door. "I don't recall making a telephone call to you, Mrs. Garland. But you're so insistant . You'll have to understand, I've been away for a month, tending to business elsewhere." Jennie plucked the Extendable Ear out and sat on the bottom step. Molly HAD been there for the past month. She had seen her.   
  
Jennie had had enough betrayal. She lept up from her perch on the stairs and with tears running down her face, she picked up the trunk filled with Hogwarts supplies for tomorrow's trip and dumped it out on her bed. She quickly began to fill it with her clothes. Jennie lifted her trunk, but after a second placed it down again. There was one more thing to do.   
  
Lifting open the window, she climbed out and was free. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Farewell  
  
Fred rolled over on his side. His cheek flattened something crinkly. His eyes flickered open and he sat up. A note.   
  
"Dear Fred,   
  
I'm sorry for all I've put you through, when all you did was try to be a good friend. But- the truth must come out. I can't leave without telling you. Telling you everything."   
  
Fred paused and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and walked swiftly down the hall. Swiftly, he knocked on the door. No reply. He opened it. The drawers were spilling clothes, her bed covered in books and Hogwarts books. She was supposed to be at Hogwarts today... The window was open a crack at the bottom. But- Jennie was nowhere to be found, so slumping on her bed, he continued to read the letter.   
  
"I've been wanting to confess all. But I couldn't. It would have put you in danger. Now that I'm gone I think you deserve to know. I've had dreams. About us. And we were..together. But-Fred. In those dreams you and I were killed by a Death Eater, in my room. He called us "dirty informants". Fred, do you see? If I told Molly, I would have been an informant and we would have died. If I hadn't been with Danny, then we may have gotten together or something and my dream would definatly come true. I couldn't do that! I know. I KNOW that millions of people have and will die at his expence...but it's not real to me. You're real. And I won't let you die. Then...I had another dream. I was talking to...HIM. HE wanted me to betray Dumbledore. Maybe if I go and help HIM...Then I can't be an informant "foiling his plans". So- I can prevent my dreams! By joining him... Just know, that everything I said was true, and all I did, I did to keep us alive. And I couldn't take all the betrayal at thye Order. And I couldn't take not talking to you. I brought my owl. Please, Fred, don't tell the others. It's all I ask. Owl me if you get this. I'll be long gone...but... I did this all for you.  
  
Love,   
  
Jennie "  
  
Oh great...Fred thought soaking it all in. It was all technically his fault.   
  
"Cleo." Jennie said abruptly into the pay phone.   
  
"Garland?" Cleo Cobain's voice scoffed.   
  
"What makes YOU call ME? I thought you, were a pure blood, how could YOU know how to use a phone? And where did you get my number?" Cleo asked impatiently.   
  
"I have my ways," Jennie said.   
  
"Where are you anyway? Too stupid to be a witch?" Cleo asked boredly.  
  
Jennie heard a twisting of a cap she knew would be nail polish. But Jennie was not about to get sidetracked. Her mind was made up. She would do this.   
  
"Nope. But is there any way you can get to England?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me just hop into my fireplace. I don't mind, it's only like 5:00 am. Are you crazy? You aren't even my friend! Why would I come to England of all places, for you of all people?"  
  
"I know that you are a Death Eater. Your mom told my mom. Looks like mummy dearest doesn't like that her daughter is evil..."  
  
"Yeah, right. I keep in touch with an overseas Dark Lord." Cleo mocked.  
  
"Don't make me use my mind control." Jennie warned.   
  
"Alright. What's in thos little trip for me?" Cleo snapped.  
  
"I want...I want to be a Death Eater."  
  
A bout of laughter errupted on the other end of the phone. "Done yet?" Jennie asked impatiently, answered by a snobby silence.   
  
"Don't you get like bonus points to recruit or something? And...Trust me, you'll get major ones for this recruit." Jennie said.   
  
Between snide giggles, Cleo said, "OK missy. But if you're not serious-"   
  
"Oh I am." Jennie cut Cleo off, very sure of herself.   
  
"Alright. I'll be over shortly...where shall I meet you?" 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: I am a Death Eater.  
  
Cleo's almond shaped eyes glinted in the moonlight as she emerged from around the corner of the forest. "Cleo!" Jennie popped out of a bush. "Garland. Isn't England just lovely at night?" Cleo said smirking. "Shut up! Come here..." She dragged her into her bush. "Take me to him." Jennie demanded, "And hush up. We could be found."  
  
"Take you...to HIM?" Cleo looked shocked, "Like I could! Straight to him...on such short notice in the middle of the night? I never..." Cleo stopped talking, mouth agape. Jennie held a wand to Cleo's temple. "Do it. I didn't ask you how hard it would be for you. I gave you instructions. Now will you be able to follow through?" Jennie pressed the wand into her head. Cleo nodded gravely. Jennie lowered the wand. Cleo swished her straight, purple tinted raven hair haughtily trying to keep her image crystal clear.   
  
It took a 3-night walk to get to the Dark Lord's lair. It was hidden five towns away in an abandoned bear cave of a delapitated, unused zoo. Cleo strode in the cave, confidently smirking, her nose in the air. "You know? All that time I wanted you to hang out with me...It was my orders. Like I'd ever want to hang out with you. Ew." Cleo said with a sniff, "I don't think he actually wanted you to JOIN him and all. Think he wanted you as a prisoner. Or was that me who wanted you as a prisoner...hm." Cleo said smiling fakely as she came to s well sealed wall where she picked up a wax apple from a bowl of fruit. A "Wall" moved away to reveal a well-hidden and very dark passage way.   
  
Cleo went ahead to alert the Death Eater in charge of guarding the Dark Lord as he slumbered, that they were there and they needed to have an urgent meeting. Finally, she came back down the hallway to the entry where she had left Jennie to wait. She motioned to her to be quiet and follow. They stopped in front of a door. "Wait until they becon us." Cleo whispered.   
  
A few seconds later, the door was opened and Voldemort himself stood tall and proud. "My lord. It is I, your humble servant come to do your will and fulfil an assignment. It is I, Cleo Cobain. Servent of only the Dark Lord." Cleo said respectfully as she knelt before him, head bent. Wow, this guy must be serious. Jennie thought. She had never seen Cleo submit to ANYONE. "Virgencina Garland." He peered at her with a hungry glint in his eyes.   
  
"I-I...I also have come to do your will, my L-L-Lord." Jennie trembled. Did she really want to do this? Did she really have a choice? "Is that so?" He replied bemused. "I have ad-admitted defeat and would like to become one of your loyal servants." Jennie faltered, hoping he would accept her surrender. "I'm glad you see it my way. No time for a proper ceremony! I'm sure you don't mind...I declare you a Death Eater. Now, lift up your sleeve." He grinned . Cleo was still kneeling in front of him. "Good Work, Cobain." He said finally noticing her, "Be gone." Cleo scrambled up from the floor and scurried from the room with one last glance full of malice.   
  
Voldemort grabbed her arm swiftly and gripped it with whitening knuckles. His fingers bit into her flesh and her eyes squeezed shut. He ripped the sleeve off anxiously, as it was bothersome. Jennie winced at the sound of ripping fabric. Latin words flowed from his mouth as naturally as he spoke english. He released his grip and lay a hand upon her upper arm.  
  
An unbearable burning sensation came of it. But Jennie dare not cry out. "Now- Repeat after me..." Voldemort instructed. He fed her the words in pairs, and she complied. Once finished, it sounded like this:  
  
"I, Virgencina Garland do concede to the Dark Lord's athority. I release hold of my free will. I will obey orders and be completely subordinate to the Dark Lord. He is my master, and I a humble servent. Under penalty of Death. I am a Death Eater."  
  
"Excellent. Wormtail-" he beckoned to the short man missing a finger, who had let them in. "Take the girl. I have plans for her. You know where she shall go." He snickered. Wormtail shuffled over, bowed shortly and secured her arms behind her back, and dragged her off.   
  
After traveling down the same corridor for what seemed like hours, they finally reached a dark room, with a single cage in its center. Wormtail fished through his pockets holding her rope bound hands with one of his own. She could have gotten away. But to what avail? He pulled his hand out of his pocket with a satisfied "Ha!" and guided the key into the lock. The door swung open and he thrust her inside. There she sat, miserably and cold for a week. Undesturbed, and without food. In a steel cage, her belongings absconded. 


	15. Chapter 14

Dream Come True  
  
by:endofall  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Betrayal  
  
"I could always feed you...If you happened to agree to fulfill an assignment." Wormtail's face was illuminated by candle light. Lying without energy, Jennie nodded furiously. Wordlessly, he slid a bowl of gruel through the bars. She crawled over to it anxiously slurping the whole bowl as she lay. "I shall send the Dark Lord soon. He wants a word with you." Wormtail stepped away from the cage, blew out the candle and left the room. His echoing footsteps retreated down the eerie hallway. Jennie waited. She was fed again twice the next day. Still weak, she sat in the corner propped up by the bars. Numbly she looked around the dark room. It was impossible to tell what time of day it was or how long she had been there.   
  
Finally, the door knob turned slowly. Anxiety washed over her body in a wave, as the Dark Lord strode in the room, bearing a candle. Blinkingly, her sunken face was illuminated. "You. Have gotten an owl." He said evenly. His face reflected anger. "My Death Eater found your trunk and your owl. It seems that someone has sent you a letter." Jennie stood up quickly for the first time in days and lost her balance. She fell down hard on the packed dirt floor. "I've already read it. Here." apparently annoyed, handing it to her through the bars. She ignored the throb in her bottom and legs, and crawled to meet his hand.  
  
"Dear Jennie,  
  
You can't do this! Come back! Please! If we tell Dumbledore he can figure something out! He's already hidden Harry. He can hide you...or even us. Jen, Please don't do this. You're making a mistake. You never told anyone anything! You're NOT an informant! I won't tell if you come back. But if you don't...  
  
Fred."  
  
Jennie began to cry softly. "I believe I have an idea." Voldemort's eyes were fierce. "You can turn this offset into an advantage."   
  
"You...DON'T HURT FRED!" Jennie wailed, her voice hoarse. Suddenly, she felt brave. The Dark Lord seemed a bit annoyed at her outburst. "I'll do as I please. At the moment, I don't have a need to." He said threatening her. Jennie sobered. "What you can do is find out where they have hidden Harry, and I believe I can keep you and this Fred safe. For the time being." He pressed on. "DON'T DO IT JENNIE! IT'S A TRICK! HE'LL KILL YOU BOTH WHEN HE'S DONE WITH YOU!!!" Sara Camui's voice rang from the doorway, she was struggling in the grasp of two rather large Death Eaters.   
  
"Sara..." Jennie whispered. Sara stopped struggling. "Stop. Leave the girl here. Hold her fast." the Dark Lord told the two. "Virgencina- Jennie. You know. She's not really your friend. I'll tell you why. I ordered her to pretend to be. To bring you to me. Oh and Danny, Aneliese, Carmen, all of your friends. Working to slowly turn you over to me. Fred is your only true friend..." Voldemort said, angrily glaring at Sara, whose expression was grave as she panted. "No. NO!" Sara screamed shaking her head. "You are my friend!" Sara pleaded. The Dark Lord nodded shortly, and the Death Eaters dragged her away. "He's a LIAR!" She screamed frantically from down the hall. "A LIAR!" her voice echoed. With a glare of frustration and tears rapidly sliding down her face as she said, "I'll do it."   
  
"Just like your father. Compliant when shown the lies around him. I value that in a Death Eater." the Dark Lord thought aloud. He turned to leave. "Tell me." Jennie said feebly, as she stared downward. "I RESENT YOUR COMMANDS!" the Dark Lord yelled raising his wand to her, her face showed no fear. Just disappointment. After pondering a moment, he yelled "Crucio". She shook violently, and pain seared throughout her being. Once the curse had lifted, the Dark Lord had remained to watch. Jennie looked determined and angered. Not scared or hurt. "I do not take orders, girl. Keep that in mind."   
  
Wormtail came into the room to feed Jennie for the last time that day. "Hey! Um...You!" Jennie said taking her bowl. The short man turned to face her silently. "I have a question." Jennie said. "Wormtail." he muttered. "Yeah, whatever. Did you know my dad?" Jennie asked frustration creeping into her voice. "Yes." He said softly. "What was he like?" Jennie asked solemnly. Wormtail hesitated. "All I know is that he was above me, and that he was one of the most vicious and unquestioning killers known to mankind. He died when he began to be too proud for his own good, and decided that he was above taking orders. How old are you?" He asked abruptly. "Yeah." Jennie said, eyes trained to the dirt floor. "Before you were born. Then I suppose your mom wanted to flee the Dark Lord and moved to America. But I don't know why the Dark Lord never pursued the rest of your family. He knew where you were and all. And it was possible that his child would be the same. But I'm just a lowly Death Eater." "Thanks." Jennie said frostily. Wormtail paused before opening the door, "Don't end up like him. Follow orders." He turned the door knob, and left.   
  
i "Maybe someone in your family did not do the best of things."i That's what Dumbledore had said when she was sorted into Slytherin. Was she destined to follow his path? The only way to survive this would be to follow orders and take an opportunity to escape. Yet again, her "gifts" had caused more trouble than they were worth.   
  
"Dear Fred,  
  
I don't know if I will go through with it. I don't know how to get to him and all. I think I will listen to you, Fred. But I can't come back. I can't be treated as I was. Maybe I could stay with Harry? Where is he?   
  
Love,  
  
Jennie"  
  
Jennie wrote quickly from inside her cage by candle light under the watchful eye of her new master. Her words were powered by the knowledge of all her friends' fakeness. Sara and all of her past friends had been Death Eaters. She handed him the finished letter. "Good." He said placidly. "You're coming along quite nicely." He mentioned leaving. Jennie began to doubt her choices. To let Harry die, and save herself and Fred. And that might not even be a permanent saving. It was still wrong. There was nothing she could do now.   
  
Fred's response came two hours later. It was slipped through the bars by a very angry Dark Lord.   
  
"Dear Jennie,   
  
I can't possibly tell you where Harry is by owl. It could be intercepted. You should know that. Just please come back. I'm sorry for being so horrible to you. Please...Just come back. I miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Fred"  
  
When Jennie looked up at him expectantly, he shoved a quill, inkwell, and parchment into the cage. "Write that you'll come back to the order Monday night. And write it fast."   
  
"Dear Fred,  
  
I can't. But-I...need to see you. I miss you too. I'll come back for a little while. Meet me in my old room at 1:00 a.m on Monday morning. Leave the window open a crack.  
  
Love,  
  
Jennie"  
  
Voldemort snatched it through the bars. "After this, you will go back to the Order. To work on the inside. I'll need you to bring me Dumbledore."   
  
"I won't go back there!!! Isn't one betrayal enough?" Jennie nervously panted. "NO! What did you think? You come to me, to become a Death Eater and then decide after doing one thing that you can go merrily on your way?" Voldemort yelled angrily.  
  
Jennie glared at the floor. "YOU ARE A DEATH EATER! INDEBTED TO ME UNTIL YOU DIE! AND IF YOU DECIDE NOT TO FOLLOW ORDERS, IT MAY BE SOONER THAN YOU LIKE!" Voldemort continued yelling, and stormed out. "WAIT!" Jennie called out. "What?!" He reopened the door and snapped irritated at her. "Allow me to talk with Sara Camui? Alone. I'll willingly go back then. I know I'm the only one you have that can. Or you wouldn't trust me with such a job." Jennie said bravely. "IT IS NO MATTER TO ME! SPEAK TO YOUR BETRAYER!" He stormed off. 


	16. Chapter 15

Dream Come True  
  
by: endofall  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Seeing Fred...for the last time.  
  
Sara came into the room holding a candle. She sat in front of the cage and set it down. "Hullo." Sara said glumly. "This place is a bloody hell, aye?" She continued with an empty chuckle.  
  
"More than that..." Jennie grunted. "Sara, what have I gotten myself into?"   
  
"A whole hell of a lot. What he told you is true. I am a Death Eater. And my orders were to hand you over to him...BUT didn't you notice that Molly had been acting a bit off?" Sara smirked.  
  
"Well...yeah. But- how do you know Molly?" Jennie asked. "I was Molly." Sara winked. "How could you have possibly have been Molly?" Jennie said with a look that read she wasn't persuaded.  
  
"Polyjuice Potions. I needed to make sure that you couldn't have any contact with the others. I knew they would be more dutiful than I was. I had to keep you out of what I stumbled into. But It didn't   
  
do anything. I chased you here." Sara sobbed. "No...Sara. It's OK. I would have eventually come here. To protect Fred." Jennie sighed and thought of his playful smile to cheer her, but it only brought   
  
a stabbing pain to her stomach. "You-You really like him don't you?" Sara smiled through her tears. Jennie sighed, "That I do. Maybe even more than just like. But I've ruined everything!"   
  
"Don't do what HE says. All it gets you is a way to avoid death for a couple of weeks. " Sara warned. "I'm sure they'll dispose of me soon. They don't need any more betraying Death Eaters." Sara laughed  
  
but it came out as more of a strangled cackle. "At this point, I have no idea what I'm going to do." Jennie began, "It doesn't make sense. I have all of these dreams...but none have come true. I had a   
  
dream about how I talked to Voldemort about betraying Dumbledore...but it happened completely differently. I guess my actions are changing the future or something."  
  
"Maybe..." Sara said thoughtfully. "And you know what? Dumbledore knew about my father. And Wormtail, that really gross guy who feeds me and stuff, says that my dad was a Death Eater and killed a ton of people  
  
and that he got cocky and decided not to follow orders anymore so the Dark Lord killed him." Jennie sighed. "Wow..." Sara said, "Why didn't he go after you and your mum then?" "No idea...That Wormtail guy was talking about  
  
how he had no idea why he didn't. But who knows? He may have thought I'd be more useful now." Jennie groaned. "I hope he's wrong."  
  
Jennie was allowe dot fix her hair and change her robes for the big meeting. She was given a broom, and she set off.  
  
1:00 sharp. She hoisted herself and climbed the ivy ladder between #11 and #13's windows. She said the phrase she'd been taught to access the window from outside. In case of an emergency. There didn't really seem to be an instance where she would need  
  
to get in through the window...or out for that matter. But they taught it to her none the less.   
  
Lifting the window slowly, as to make no sound, she climbed in. Fred had been sitting on the bed waiting in the moonlit room. He got up quickly and raced to her. She threw her arms around him. "Fred-I..."   
  
"SH!" he said. "I need to tell you something first." Fred held her at arm's length. "Jennie-I think I love you..." he confessed, his face reddening.  
  
"I-Fred..."She said panting, shocked. He held her head gently and kissed her. "I love you too, Fred." She smiled. "Wait- NO!" She suddenly remembered her dream.   
  
"What is it?" Fred asked. "It-my dream! Did you tell anyone what I told you?" Jennie asked nervously. "No." Fred sighed. "I need to tell you something, Fred. It's very important. Look-I...I'm sorry." Jennie's face was full of regret as she pulled her sleeve up revealing her   
  
Dark Mark. His eyes widened and he stumbled back. "I was supposed to come here and find out where Harry is for the Dark Lord. Because if I didn't he said he'd kill us. Why does everyone want to kill me?" She muttered, falling in deep desparation.  
  
She sat down on the bed, holding her head in her hands. Fred sat beside her and hugged her tightly. "Fred- I can't! I can't go back! I can't do this anymore!" She whispered. "Sh...it's alright. It's all OK." HE promised. "Oh my God!" Her head bolted up. Why hadn't she seen this before?  
  
"Fred...this-THIS is my dream! Soon...soon...it will...you will...it will be as it was in my dream! OK...OK...Don't say anything! If we just don't allow ourselves to say what is destined. It's already different...There's no way it can happen..."  
  
A Death Eater slid out from his crouching position on the other side of the bed. He had followed her in. "NO!" Jennie wailed, jumping up and pulling Fred off the bed. "You foiled the plan, you dirty kid! Oh you'll pay! I have instructions to get rid of the both of you on the spot should anything go wrong."  
  
He whispered forcefully. "My dream...changed...it...RUN, FRED! GO WAKE THE OTHERS! NOW!" Fred looked unwilling but, ran down the stairs. "Now- I have to kill you all." The Death Eater grunted. "Wait- I'll make you a deal." She sputtered, buying time. "I'm listening." He smirked.  
  
"I'll finish them off...Give me your wand! Then I shall be redeemed!" Jennie said. "Sure, kid. Let me just write out my Death Certificate while I'm at it." He chortled. "Can't trust a fellow Death Eater?" She smiled at him as she revealed the Dark Mark. "What? He made you- a...He said you were a prisoner!" He scratched his head.  
  
"No matter" He shrugged. "Avada-" Fred burst in the door and pointed his wand at the Death Eater and said as quickly as possible, the killing curse.  
  
A brilliant flash of green, and it was over. Jennie rushed into Fred's arms. Dumbledore stood in the doorway. "Fred-You...know I can't stay." With a frown she looked up at him. "What? No! Why?" The Death Eater..." Fred muttered. "The Death Eater is not my greatest problem. The Dark Lord will be after me now." Jennie noted, her voice laden with sadness.  
  
She hugged Fred as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go. She gave him a small kiss. "I will really miss you." Jennie smiled through her tears at the irony. "I'll miss you too. Maybe one day...I'll see you again?" Fred's eyes began to cloud, and his face was one of immense sadness.  
  
"Count on it. I love you." She hugged him again. "I-I love you too..." he said softly. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. For causing all of this trouble." Jennie told him. "We're going to have to change locations. But I suppose you can be forgiven. A girl is entitled to her mistakes, no matter how big." His eyes twinkled with a laugh that was never uttered.  
  
Jennie smiled and gave him a short hug. "Thanks. For trying to keep me safe."   
  
With that, and a short wave, Virgencina Garland climbed out of the window of number 12 Grimmauld Place, and into the night. 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
20-year-old Fred Weasley peered over his sunglassess suspiciously as the bell of the cafe door rang. A tall girl with very short blonde hair strode confidently to the counter. 2 feet from his own seat on the stool. "My usual, please." He knew that voice. That blonde girl's voice...where did he know her from? She certainly looked like a typical muggle, tight jeans and a t-shirt. She couldn't possibly be a Death Eater, not what he was searching for. She caught his gaze and smiled brightly. The coffee was set in front of her in a to-go cup. The girl picked it up and winked. Unforgetable emerald eyes... Sauntering to the exit. From the door, she whispered, "Bye Fred." and with a grim look, she was gone. 


End file.
